


Imperfectly Perfect

by ShippingFangirl26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Fluff, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFangirl26/pseuds/ShippingFangirl26
Summary: During Dan and Phil’s Interactive Introverts Show in Berlin, Phil has a problem with the climate. Fortunately, he has Dan with him as reassurance.





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imperfectly Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419663) by ShippingFangirl26. 



> Written for the Phandom FicFest Bingo for the prompts Interactive Introverts and Quiff / Hobbit hair about the II show in Berlin (Shoutout to the Cute Crew!). A big thank you to [Succubusphan](http://succubusphan.tumblr.com/) as always. <3

 

It was hot in Berlin. Freakishly hot.

 

Stepping out of the car felt like hard physical labour already and Dan, as always, was not exactly happy about that. They had just arrived, for god’s sake, and he was already exhausted. How did people actually live with this?

 

“Life hates me”, he moaned when he pulled his suitcase out of the car’s trunk, turning around to Phil, who grimaced. “What do you want me to say, that you’re wrong? I’m already asking myself what I did wrong over the past few weeks to deserve this.”

Both sighed simultaneously. This would be a long few days.  

 

It took them hours to start moving after they had flopped down on one on their hotel beds, exhausted by just a few meters of walking in the hot sun and unfortunate climatic circumstances.

 

They were lounging around on one of their beds in their underwear, lazily dropping kisses on each other’s bodies. The air condition was turned up to the max and after a while, it even got quite cold, giving Dan an excuse to snuggle up closer to Phil - not that he really needed one.

Both of them knew they were planning to meet up with Bryony later, really wanting to get some sightseeing done before their busy day tomorrow with the meetup and the show itself. Yet, neither of them moved.

 

“Can we just stay like this?”, Dan whispered into the quiet of the room and Phil dropped a gentle kiss on his hair without even bothering to answer. Dan sighed. Life was good.

 

:::

 

The meetup was over faster than either of them had thought it would. Of course it lasted the same amount of time as every single one of them, but, for some reason some meetups seemed to never end and stretch out while others were over in a heartbeat.

 

This was a fast one.

 

They used their time between the meetup and the show itself to relax and enjoy each other’s company. The room was air conditioned, but that didn’t mean the damage wasn’t already done.

 

Overall, Germany hadn’t turned out to be half bad, aside from the temperature and humidity. Dan was more than happy he had embraced the hobbit hair some time ago and never failed to assure Phil of that, but since the black haired man had changed his own hairstyle his self consciousness had spiked and decreased at the same time.

He was not too happy with the humidity. Not at all.

 

They were lying on one of the sofas lazily, both with their laptops perched on their thighs, when it finally occurred to Dan that Phil seemed quite anxious. He was treading his left hand through his hair repeatedly, making his arm stroke Dan’s because of the proximity they were sat in. When he looked over, he realized his boyfriend was also chewing on his bottom lip.

Dan's Warning bells started ringing. Something about Phil was definitely off.

He tried to not freak out - they weren’t more than half an hour away from showtime! - but that proved to be harder than anticipated.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked after he had observed him without saying anything for what felt like half an hour, gently nudging Phil into the side with his elbow.

 

He looked up from his computer screen, eyes immediately finding Dan’s. “Nothing”, he said softly, but he let his left hand drop to squeeze Dan’s.

 

He didn’t even need to ask, Phil interpreted his raised eyebrow right completely on his own. “Fine. I just worry about my hair a bit,” he stated then, nearly whispering, and Dan scrunched up his face into a sceptic look. “Why now?”

 

“Because your hair gets all fluffy and voluptuous and adorable with the humidity, and mine just looks like I put my finger up-” He cut off his boyfriend before he could blurt out an inappropriate pun here “- an electric plug and got zazzed.”

 

Dan, completely bewildered, immediately shot up into a sitting position. He bent over Phil’s head, holding it in place with a hand on both of his cheeks.

“Are you kidding me?”, he asked with wide, brown eyes and Phil could feel his insecurities melting. “You look amazing.”

Phil spared them both the terrible pun and hoisted himself up a bit instead to give his boyfriend a long and thankful kiss.

 

:::

 

The show went off without a hinge. Coincidentally, Welcome to the Black Parade was the last song playing before they started the introductory video, and hearing the whole hall sing along with it from backstage was definitely an experience they wouldn’t forget quite soon.

 

They told a lot of inappropriate sausage jokes - the opportunities were just too convenient to miss them with the traditional food, the Currywurst. Of course, Phil also had to mention Haribo, which originally came from Germany; and Dan outed him about liking a country solemnly based on their originated sweets.

 

They overall kept the Germany-specific jokes coming, tried to speak in german a lot, had a furry Dan in it and a horse dressed as Phil; and they had a genuinely good time. Dan made a show of mentioning the humidity a lot, shooting a look over to Phil then; who answered with a thankful, tender one every time. Dan generally covered it up with a joke about how hot and moist it was, the sexual innuendos were hard to miss. The audience seemed to be there for it, though, so he didn't bother to stop; instead, he just thanked them profusely for even stepping outside in this challenging conditions.

Throughout the entire night, he never stopped checking up on Phil. He had stopped worrying about his hair somewhere halfway through the first part, but still appreciated the sentiment a lot. Dan did it as much for himself as he did it for his boyfriend, though; so when Phil came up to him during the break and told him everything was fine, he still kept on checking up on him. Phil rewarded it with his own sexual innuendos that made even Dan blush.

 

And if Dan said “Phil ist kaputt” in a voice that was so fond the people were picking up on it and squealing, then that was fine.

 

Because he _was_ , a bit broken, crazy in the best possible way - If only because he thought he really was capable of looking bad. Dan honestly agreed with the Phandom there: That was entirely impossible. He was imperfectly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also [follow me on tumblr](http://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com) or [Reblog this fic on tumblr](http://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com/post/178425962801/podfic-for-the-phandom-bigbang-bingo-summary)!
> 
> This means a lot to me personally, so i really hope you like it, comments and Kudos would be incredibly appreciated!!


End file.
